<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trying to Fix the Fade by Pgirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652825">Trying to Fix the Fade</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pgirl/pseuds/Pgirl'>Pgirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Medic among Warriors [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>XCOM (Video Games) &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Skirmisher Tygan A.U.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:42:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pgirl/pseuds/Pgirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mox visits an old friend, who has taken it upon themselves to try and find a cure for The Fade.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Richard Tygan/Pratal Mox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Medic among Warriors [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1368835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trying to Fix the Fade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a cute little fluffy piece post XCom 2 with Mox and Tygan.<br/>Takes place in my Skirmisher Tygan A.U. but can take place in the normal canon, really. No advanced reading required.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mox couldn’t help but let out a small, weary sigh as he entered his ‘home’.</p>
<p>Well, not really his. He didn’t really have one.</p>
<p>Even with the Elders gone, he never found it in him to settle down. Still too much to be done. Too many of his kind still trapped in a network, though mostly of their own making.</p>
<p>Most of his days were spent talking people down, which was a nice break from the fighting, even if it took some getting used to.</p>
<p>Still, it left him travelling around the globe. Not really having a place to call home.</p>
<p>Not technically, anyway.</p>
<p>He had a place where he felt at ease. Safe.</p>
<p>“Richard?” He called out in the rather small apartment. One would think one of the heroes of the Resistance would choose some place grander to live.</p>
<p>“Just a moment!” Came from a room in the back. Mox didn’t wait, however, knowing said moment could take anywhere from a few seconds to the rest of the day. He found the owner of the apartment in his office, behind a computer. Datapads were strewn across his desk, a half-eaten ADVENT Burger laying abandoned between them. He’d obviously been at it for hours.</p>
<p>“You should rest.” Mox told him, placing his hands on the stressing man’s shoulders.</p>
<p>“Just a few more minutes… We recently found this Data from one of the Blacksites that might have more insight in how Hybrids were produced. If there’s any information about the Fade…” </p>
<p>This caused Mox to frown.</p>
<p>The Fade… </p>
<p>A new disease that was exclusively targeting hybrids. Not much was known besides that it was a slow, creeping disease, making the afflicted person waste away. Thus far, there hadn’t been fatal instances, but also no cure, so for many, it felt like it was only a matter of time.</p>
<p>Richard Tygan, a long-time ally of the Skirmishers, to the extent that some called him one of them, despite him being a human, led the charge in researching the disease and hopefully finding a cure.</p>
<p>This hadn’t resulting in anything yet. Just sleepless nights and an exhausted Tygan.</p>
<p>“If we could just figure out the cause…” Tygan said. “Was it the Elders placing something in Hybrid DNA to make sure they wouldn’t cause problems if they defected? Is it the fact that Alien DNA and Human DNA aren’t compatible in the long term? Is it something else entirely?” He sighed and removed his glasses, rubbing his eyes. “I just… I don’t even know where to start.”</p>
<p>“You will, in time.” Mox tried to reassure him.</p>
<p>“That’s precisely what we don’t have. I know no one has died of this disease yet, but looking at the symptoms, it’s only a matter of time. What if I won’t find something in time?” He shuddered, holding his head in both hands. “What if it happens to you? What if you get sick and I… I can’t do anything to stop it.” Tygan said, sounding fragile and even scared. Mox simply bend down and hugged him from his position.</p>
<p>“You will. I trust you.” He softly said. Tygan touched his arms.</p>
<p>“And I trust you…” He answered.</p>
<p>“Then trust me when I say that you need rest.” Mox said.<br/>“I know. I know.” Tygan said. “Just give me a few moments.” This caused Mox to sigh, before smiling slyly. <br/>“No more moments.” He said, picking up Tygan and carrying him, bridal style.</p>
<p>“Mox, please…” Tygan protested, but a small blush and a barely contained smile betrayed he didn’t mind it at all.</p>
<p>“Let’s go to bed. This can wait until tomorrow.” He said as he carried the doctor over to their bedroom for a nice night of rest and relaxation.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>